An assassin tainted by love
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: It was easy: He had to pretend to be a new student at Miator, kill a certain blue-haired girl and go back home. So why, why, did he have to fall in love with her? Oh yeah, let's not forget the fact that Miator is an ALL GIRLS school and that he has to CROSS-DRESS as a girl. (KilluaxTamao)(Requested by someane)
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be a HxH and Strawberry panic crossover.I'm writing this because a certain person requested me to write this(This is for you Ema XD)**

 **So yeah...**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own HxH and Strawberry Panic**

 **Warning : Crossdressing,Oocness**

* * *

 _Killua gave a few soft knocks on the metal door._

 _"Come in,"A strong voice wich belonged to his father came from within the room._

 _Killua sighed and opened the door._

 _"Sit on the stool,"Silva commanded,beckoning the stool in the middle of the room."I want to tell you about your new mission."_

 _'Oh yay,how fun,'The albino thought sarcastically as he sat down on the stool._

 _Silva put his elbow onto his knee,resting it on his leg while his hand held his head up at his cheek."Your target is a girl this time."_

 _"Oh ?"_

 _"Her name is Tamao Suzumi,she's fourteen years old."_

 _'One year older then me,huh,'Killua thought as he looked at his father._

 _"Many want her death since she is the heiress of a wealthy family."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"This mission will not be difficult."_

 _Killua resisted the urge to roll his eyes.'Of course it wouldn't.'_

 _"But it won't be easy either."_

 _Killua looked at his father confused."What do you mean,father ?"_

 _"Your target goes to an all-girls school."_

 _'Please don't tell me...'Killua thought._

 _"Boys aren't allowed."Killua resisted the urge to groan."You will have to crossdress as a girl and pretend to be a new student." Killua didn't want to dress as a girl at all."Become friends with her,make her trust necessary,make her fall in love with you."Killua raised an eyebrow at that."If the moment is right,kill her and come back home."_

 _'Damn it,'Killua thought."When do i have to leave ?"_

 _"Tommorow."_

 _Killua wanted to protest but Silva continued,"When people ask you,just say that you used to live in the United States and you transferred her because your parents died."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"You can leave now,don't fail."_

 _"Yes father."_

And that's why,Killua is now standing at the top of the 's wearing his usual clothes : His blue shorts,purple shoes,blue long-sleeved shirt and a white t-shirt on top of only difference : He is wearing a wig. So isntead of spiky short silver hair he now has long,straight,silver hair."Damn you father,why isn't Aniki doing this ? He could easily pass of for a girl !"

He stared blankly at the hill before looking at the mapquest directions."Aestria hills...Just at the top of that hill...Surrounded by a forest..."He stared(once again) blankly at the hill,before that realization hit him."WHAT THE HELL ?! Who builds a school in the middle of a forest ?!"He pocketed the map in his pocket and began his sprint towards the school.

Killua stopped when he reached the top of the hill.

The path was surrounded by sakura trees on both sides,pink petals through the grabbed one that landed on his shoulder and stared at it. _Gon would probaly be yelling out in_ _excitement how pretty it is_..He really missed his best friend.

They had parted went with his father and Killua went with then that stupid Aniki dragged them back home.

Killua put his hands in his pockets as he looked at the other noticed that the other students were giving him skeptical looks before giggling and whispering to each other. _Che,the only girl who doesn't annoy the hell out of me,is Alluka._

Wait,he only noticed now that they were wearing different school uniforms. _Aestria hills is divided by_ _three schools.I think i'm transferring into Miator.I hope i can kill that Tamao girl quickly and go back_ _home,i am not exactly thrilled by the fact that i have to wear a dress or a skirt -_-_

Killua stopped walking when he noticed that he was nearing the entrance of the took a deep breath. _Okay,here i go._

At the entrance,a woman with short blue hair looked at her watch,it looked as if she was waiting for someane.

"Good morning,Rokujo-senpai,"a student greeted the woman. _Rokujo ?_ _She's the student counsil_ _president of Miator,according to old man._ He narrowed his eyes at the woman. _She seems like a stiff_ _person._

"Good morning Rokujo-senpai,"Killua greeted with a innocent smile on his face.

"You must be Hamazaki Killua,correct ?"Rokujo asked.

Yeah,it would be kind of stupid to enroll in this school with the surname 'Zoldyck'.Then they would directly know who he was and decline the enrolling,wich would be troublesome."What gave me away ?"He asked,even though he already knew.

"Porbaly the clothes,"Rokujo answered cassually.

 _Fantastic,she isn't such a stiff person_."Yes,i'm Hamazaki Killua,nice to meet you."

"As you probaly already know,i'm Rokujo Miyuki,student counsil president of Miator." _Good,it seems as if i am not late_."Your late." _Damn."_ Well,it doesn't matter that much.I am here to take you to the Head Sister."Miyuki turned around after Killua nodded and led the young Zoldyck into the school. _I wouldn't be surprised_ _if everyone of this school turned out to be lesbain,it's a all-girls school after all_."Pft."Killua let out a poor attempt to hide his laughter.

"Is there something wrong,Hamazaki-san ?"

"N-Nothing."

* * *

 **Well,this was the first chapter.**

 **For those who can't tell : This story takes place a while after episode 26 of Strawberry panic and after the last episode of HxH**


	2. Chapter 2

Tamao sighed as she sat against a tree. _I can't help it, I can't stop thinking about my Nagisa-chan._ Nagisa was her best friend and her first love.

But she didn't love her back and was now with Shizuma.

Tamao knew that she was selfish, she should be happy for Nagisa ! _I don't think I will ever love someane else like I loved Nagisa._

"Suzumi-san."She looked at her right and saw Miyuki walking towards her.

"Rokuyo-senpai ?"

"I have something to tell you,"the student president said when she stood in front of her.

"Oh ?"

"Your getting a new roommate."

After that Amane and Hikaru became the new Etoiles, Tamao asked/begged the head sister if she could have a room on her own.

She just couldn't bear sharing a room with Nagisa anymore.

She wasn't exactly thrilled to have a new roommate.

"I see."She faked a smile."What's her name ?"

"Hamazaki Killua. Treat her nicely."

Killua , What an odd name.

But kind of pretty, Tamao liked it.

"I will.I suposse she already arrived ?"

Miyuki nodded and gave her a Miator school uniform."When you meet her, give her this."

After that Tamao agreed, Miyuki walked away.

Tamao stood up and walked back to the dorms.

Time to meet her new roommate.

* * *

When she opened her room door she couldn't breath anymore.

On the other bed was sitting an angel with long,straight white hair and electric blue eyes and really pale skin.

The angel was wearing blue shorts and a long sleeved blue shirt and a white t-shirt on top of it, with purple shoes.

The angel looked at her.

Cold, her eyes were cold.

For one second Tamao could have sworn she saw the angel _glaring_ at her.

The glare was replaced by an innocent smile.

"Hi."The Angel's voice sounded angelic and Tamao wondered if the angel could sing."My name 's Killua."The angel smiled wich made Tamao slightly blush."What's yours ?"

Tamao smiled, a genuine smile."My name is Suzumi Tamao."Killua's eyes widened slightly."Nice to meet you, Killua."

Killua mentally cheered.

His target was his roommate.

This would make the job much easier. _Wait a minute..._ "Um...Tamao..." _Please don't tell me..."_ That school uniform..."

Tamao smiled, holding the school uniform up." Yes, this is your schooluniform."

"Uh...No thanks."Killua stood up and took a step back.

Tamao smirked and walked closer."Oh come on Killua-chan~ Don't be such a tomboy !"

"N-No."Killua took another stepped back."I-I'm not wearing that thing."

* * *

"Hm..."Tamao stared at Killua who was unwillingly wearing the school uniform. "It's a bit too big..."

"Okay, i'm going to change back in my clothes !"Killua ran to the bathroom.

When he walked back in the room,Tamao had a smile on her face wich made him a bit suspicious.

"...What ?"

She giggled."Your uniform is too big, you need a smaller one."Killua narrowed his eyes."So we need to know your size."

 _I have the feeling I won't like whatever this girl is planning._ Killua thought with a sweatdrop when Tamao walked closer to him.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, other strawberry panic characters will be included.**

 **Answer to Ema : Np and I took in your suggestion.**

 **Answer to guest : Arigatou :D**


	3. Chapter 3

So...It turned out that Tamao only wanted to measure his size.

But it still made him _really_ uncomfortable.

"Wait...You didn't bring any clothes,did you ?"

He sweatdropped.' _I totally forgot.'_

Tamao giggled as she saw his flustered face and she rummaged in her closet,pulling out a short frilly,light blue night dress.

"Nooo !" Killua was about to run out of the room but Tamao tackled him to the ground.

"You won't escape,"she said.

' _Damned girl.'_

* * *

"My Killua-san looks so adorable-,"Tamao said as she was combing his hair.

"Don't say such emberassing stuff-"

"-Just like my Nagisa-san..."Tamao trailed off,a sad look on her face.

"...Uh,your alright ?"

"*sniff*"

"WAAH ! Don't cry !"He absolutely couldn't stand crying girls.

"S-Sorry..."She wiped away her tears."J-Just forget that happened."She continued combing his hair.

Killua became red.

He wasn't used for someane to comb his hair...Well she was actually combing his wig,but well...

"Killu-san,i like your hair color ! It's beatiful !"Tamao whispered.

"Shut up..."He mumbled gripping the nightwear tightly,wishing to tear it apart.

"Let's sleep..."

"Yeah."He stood up and lied down onto his new bed.

"Good night,Killua."Tamao turned off the lights.

"Good night...Tamao." _I can kill her now,so why am i just lying here ?_

* * *

The next morning he felt something soft on his cheek. _What the-_

He opened his eyes to see Tamao _kissing_ his _cheek._

"What the hell ?! You pervet !"He screamed,sitting up.

"I'm so sorry ! But Killu-san looked so cute while she was asleep,so i couldn't help it !"Tamao said,but she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Hm."He pulled the blankets over his head.

He didn't get any sleep yesterday,so he would appreciate it if Tamao would leave him alone and let him sleep.

"Killu-san ?"

"What ?!"

"If you don't wake up now,you will get late for school."

"I hate school." _I hate school,i hate this room,i hate this stupid nightwear,i hate this wig..._

Tamao pulled the blankets away and stood up.

He sighed and stood up,raising an eyebrow at the blue-haired girl."What are you hiding behind your back ?"

Grinning,she showed the school uniform."It's the right size."

"...No."

She pushed the school uniform in his hands and was about to unbutton his night dress for him but,out of reflex,he grabbed her wrist."I can dress myself."He let go of her wrist and walked to the bathroom.

Tamao put a finger on her cheek."Killu-san reminds me of someane...But i have no idea who."

* * *

When Killua walked back into the room,wearing the Miator school uniform,Tamao's eyes sparkled."Uwaah ! My Killu-san looks so cute !"

He blushed and looked away."Shut up.I know that i look horrible."

"That's not true,"Tamao argued."Your a really pretty girl !"

His eye twitched. _A really pretty girl you say..._

"Let's go."Tamao grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room.

* * *

"Etoile-What ?"Killua asked,confused.

Tamao smiled and explained,"Aestria hills is divided by three schools." _I already know that."_ There are two etoiles who get selected by winning the Etoile competition." _Etoile...Competition ?"_ They are honor students and take care of school tasks and stuff like that( **Sorry,forgot the true explanation and to lazy to look it up)**."

"So,perhaps we should enter the Etoile competition together when it starts ?"He joked.

Even thought she knew that Killua was joking,Tamao couldn't help but imagine how it would be to be the Etoile with Killua.

"Ah,Tamao-san !" Chiyo walked towards them.

"Ohayo,Chiyo-san,"Tamao greeted the younger girl,smiling.

"Yes,nice to meet you-ah !"She tripped.

On her own feet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi ! You can open your eyes !" Chiyo looked up and saw that an _angel_ had her arms wrapped around her,preventing her to fall on the ground.

"A-Angel,"she stuttered.

"...What ?"

"Ah,nothing."She freed herself from the _angel's_ grip and fidled with her fingers."Nice to meet you...uhm..."

"Killua..."

"N-Nice to meet you,Killua-neesan.I'm Chiyo.I have to go now !" She ran away.

"Okay..."Killua said. _What an odd girl._ "You know her ?"he asked the giggling girl.

Tamao nodded." That's Chiyo." _Chiyo ?"_ She's a first year here in Miator."

"How old ?"

"Thirteen."

"How weird."Killua put his hands behind his head."We're the same age,but yet she acts so much younger !"

Tamao looked at him shocked."Wait...Your thirteen ?"

" Yes,why?"

Tamao looked dissapointed."But that means that we won't be in the same class !"She looked down,depression marks above her head.

Killua sweatdropped."Ah..."

"Tamao-san." They looked behind them. A girl,also wearing the Miator uniform,with red hair and red eyes was standing in the hallway,specifically looking at Tamao."O-Ohayo..."

Killua raised an eyebrow at her. _Just who is-_ "Nagisa-san,"Tamao said,looking at her blankly. _Nagisa ? Isn't that what she said yesterday before that she started to cry ?_ He looked back and forth from Tamao to Nagisa. _Hm,i wonder what kind of relationship they have..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Well ... I guess I should leave you alone!" Killua said as he laughed nervously.

"No need for that. I have nothing I should discuss with Nagisa-chan," Tamao said coldly, but Killua had the feeling that within a moment she would start crying.

'Wait-Tamao-'Nagisa took a step forward.

'Goodbye Nagisa-chan. 'Tamao took Killua's hand and dragged him along as she walked away.

They walked random walks in. 'Um ... "Killua's eye twitched. 'Shouldn't we be in our class? Although I still don't know the way, I'm almost certain that we are not going in the right direction."

"Ah.'Tamao stopped. "You're right."

She turned around, still holding his hand, and they walked into another direction.

 _Her hands are kind of soft-Wait,what am I thinking ?!_ Killua shook his head as quickly as he could. _Instead of worrying about such things, I should memorize the way we are walking, so I won't get lost when I am alone._ They stopped in front of a door.

"Tamao ?"

"This is your class. "She smiled at him. "Too bad that we are not in the same class,huh."Without fully realizing what he was doing, his hand touched her cheek."Killua-chan ?"

"Erm…I don't know what your relationship is with that girl, but don't cry."He wiped away her tear and awkwardly looked away. _What the hell did I just do ?!_

"Killua-chan."She held his hand with both of her hands. "You look so cute when you blush !"

"Shut up !"He pushed her away and crossed his arms. "Don't you need to go to your class ?"

"Oh."Her face turned serious."Listen Killua-chan."She leaned closer to him and held up her index finger. "When class is done,wait _here._ Okay ?"

"O-Okay."

"You won't go anywhere else, understood ?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am !" _God, her aura is frightening !Not like Aniki's, but still!_

"Good."Tamao patted his head and walked away.

Killua sighed and knocked on the door. _Never thought that I would end up cross-dressing and going to school._

* * *

On the walk back to their room,Tamao couldn't help but look at her cute roommate. It was the first time she had seen her smile and she wondered why Killua didn't do that more often. "So, who did you meet in your class, Killu-san ?"She asked.

"Nah,I didn't really talk with my classmates, but they kept staring at me which was kind of annoying."Tamao giggled."Chiyo tripped three times in class !" Killua laughed.

"It seems like you had fun…"

"I did,"Killua admitted. _To think that I would enjoy being in class._ "Chiyo is so clumsy !"

 _Why can't I make her smile like that ?_ Tamao thought as she looked at Killua was to absorbed thinking about what happened in class to actually talk to anyone.

"Tamao."

"Yes,Killu-san ?"

Killua stopped and asked, "Who is the tall blue haired boy who dresses as a girl ?"

Tamao looked ahead and giggled. «That's Amane-sempai and she's a girl."

"Oh,"Killua said. _Well excuse me ! She looks like a boy,it's only normal that I thought that she was a boy !_ "Is she important ?"

"All of the girls in these schools either have a crush on Amane or Shizuma….She's also the Etoile,however Shizuma already graduated."

"Oh,but why does everyone have a crush on Amane ?"Killua asked with a deadpan look. _So,there are lesbians here after all._ "Shouldn't just Spice students have a crush on her ?"

"I don't know Killu-san,"Tamao laughed. "Mind joining me and my friends at our tea party ?"

"T-Tea party ?"He stuttered. _Please no !_

" if you say no you have still have no choice, the tea party is in _our room."_

"Oh." _Damnit !_ "When will it start ?"

"Eleven."

"Oh ok."The two arrived at their room and walked in. Killua sighed and sat down on his bed while Tamao sat down on hers.

"Killu-san, do you have a crush on someone ?"

"Um,"Killua was speechless.

Tamao went to sit on his bed. She assumed that Killua did have a crush since didn't receive an answer. "Who is it ?"Killua got ready to throw his pillow at her."Is it Miyuki ? Chiyo ? Me ?"

Killua frowned. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why ?"The blue haired poetess whined.

"Because I don't have one, baaaka !" He threw his pillow in her face and looked away.

"Please ?" Tamao begged as she watched Killua shake his head. "Is it me ?"

"No,"Killua said,feeling irritated. _Man, are all those girls so annoying ?_ "It's way too early for me to have a crush. It's my first day here." _Besides, having a crush on my target would be troublesome._

"Fine, but one day you will tell me,"Tamao decided. "Besides, can you wear the nightdress I gave you?"

"Huh ?"Killua looked at her confused.

"Everyone always wears pajamas when we come together at night,"Tamao explained.

"Oh."

Killua took the nightdress and went to the bathroom. Tamao couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. _We're both girls, so why would she be embarrassed to dress in the same room as me ?_

She heard someone quietly knock on the door. As Killua walked back into the room, wearing the nightdress Tamao gave him, he saw several people he didn't know.

"H-Hi,"Nagisa whispered. Killua looked at her in confusion.

"Everybody, this is my new roommate."Tamao put her hands on Killua's shoulders. "Isn't she pretty?"

Killua blushed and scowled at her.

"Hi I'm Yaya,"a girl with long black hair said."That's Hikari, my roommate."Yaya pointed to the girl with strawberry-blonde hair.

"Killua."Killua said already feeling bored. They all sweatdropped at that. Did they _expect me to be really shy or what ?!_."Which school do you go to ? Certainly not Miator,because I haven't seen you here."

"Hikari, Tsubomi and I go to Spica."Yaya stated proudly as she wrapped her arms around the blushing pinkette.

The blushing pinkette pushed Yaya away and said,"I'm Tsubomi. It's nice to meet you."

Killua nodded at her. "Nice to meet you too." He then looked at Nagisa who was looking everywhere expect him.'Um.."

"Ah !" She smiled hesitantly at him. "M-My name is Nagisa.I also go to Miator and i-I'm…Tamao's best friend…"

Was it just him or was Tamao holding his shoulders even tighter ? Tamao let go of him and poured everyone's tea. "Usually Chiyo's here, but she couldn't make it tonight."

"Aw,I wanted her to come too !"Killua whined. He did like Chiyo. Seeing as she was so funny if she fell down on the floor. _Eh…_ He felt Tamao staring at him with an unreadable look. "What ?"

"Nothing." She looked away and took a sip of her cup of tea.

"So,Killua, tell us why did you transfer here ?"Yaya asked. They all looked at him.

"Well,"Killua blew on his cup of tea. "I used to live in the United States but I transferred here after that my parents died,"He said. _That's what old man wanted me to say, right ?_

"Oh,sorry,"Hikari apologized,looking guilty.

 _Is it just me or is that girl just plain and moe ? Does she even have a real personality ?_ Killua thought as he stared at her blankly."Nah, it's alright.I don't really miss them that much. Okay, can we please change the topic ?"

Before Killua knew it,the party was over.

He had to admit, the girls were quite interesting. He snickered when Tsubomi acted all tsuntsun to Yaya and when Hikari accidently spilled her tea on Nagisa.

Once the others left Tamao whispered, "Did you have fun ?"

"Yep, I did."

"That's great. I knew that you would like it."Tamao smiled at him.

Killua nodded.

"I think I know who you like."

"Oh." _Not again…_ "Is that so ?"

She nodded."Yeah .I noticed that you were laughing at Hikari, so perhaps it's her ? Or maybe Chiyo because you were disappointed that she didn't come ?"

"Hikari already has a girlfriend and I don't like Chiyo that way. I won't tell you who I like."Killua stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sure,be immature,"Tamao said as she laid down beside him on his bed, pretending to be hurt.

"I will."Killua said as he smirked at her.

"Killu-san ?"

" You can call me Killua, no need for the san."

"Killu ?"

"What ?"

"Do you want to have another roommate, because maybe you think I'm annoying."

"No,I want to stay your roommate." _And it's not only because your my target…_

Tamao held Killua's hand and said, "I'm glad about that."

Killua fell asleep almost inmediatly. Tamao kept staring at his sleeping face, not able to fall asleep. "I swear,I have the feeling that I've met you before."


	5. Chapter 5

When the alarm clock went off that morning , Killua woke up with one arm wrapped around his waist. For a moment, he thought that someone entered the room but he then remembered that Tamao was in his bed. He rolled over to see Tamao open her eyes.

"Tamao ?"Killua asked as he tried his best not to blush at how close their faces were. _Oi! Don't blame me! I have never been so close to someone ,especially not to a girl!_ He rembered the nightmare he had yesterday night about Illumi and frowned.

Tamao grinned. "Ohayo, Killua"

"…"He looked at her sadly before turning around. Tamao looked at him confused. Was he upset about something? Did she do something wrong?

"I'm going to get ready for class," She said as she got out Killua's bed. She took her uniform before heading to the bathroom.

Killua sighed as he got out bed. He quickly dressed himself in his uniform and left to go eat breakfast without his roommate. _Just what am I doing ? I could have killed her when she was asleep, why am I not doing that?...I hope that I know where the dining room is._

When Killua reached the dining hall, he sat on the same seat as yesterday. He was too busy in his thoughts to notice who was there.

"O-Ohayo." He looked to his left and saw Nagisa sitting on the opposite seat."Oh hey….Nagoya-erm, Nagisa."

The red-haired girl sweat-dropped. "Yeah…"

Killua looked back at his plate with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"A lot,"Killua answered, not looking up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and the two continued eating their breakfast.

* * *

When Tamao got out of the shower, she was not surprised when she saw that Killua left without her. Tamao got dressed and waited to hear if Killua came back. He didn't… Sighing,she left the bathroom. "I wish she would tell me what is going on…"She whispered as she grabbed her school bag and left the room.

She knew she had to talk with somebody about this and who wasn't better to talk to than Chikaru?

She leaned against a tree, close to the Lulim's school. She knew that Chikaru always took this path.

"Ohayo, Tamao !"She looked to her left to see Kizuna, Remon, Kagome and Chikaru.

"Ohayo." She smiled at them.

"Are you also going to the dining hall? Let's go together,"Kizuna suggested.

"Actually,"Tamao paused."Could I borrow Chikaru?"

Chikaru walked over to her with a smile. "Sure. Everything alright?"

Tamao sighed. "I was hoping I could talk to you about that."

"I'm going with Tamao this morning."Chikaru looked at the three other Lulim girls. "But I promise to have lunch with you three."

Kizuna and Remon laughed. "Don't worry about that,"Remon said.

Chikaru gave them a small wave."Bye."

"Bye."Kizuna waved at them as she watched them three girls shared a look and as soon as the two girls were around a corner,they followed had to know why Tamao looked so upset.

Chikaru stopped as she saw that Tamao stopped and was now sitting against a went to sit beside her. "What happened,Tamao?"

Tamao had being too lost in her thoughts when she heard Chikaru say something to her."Eh?"

"Something happened this 't that why you want to talk with me?"

Tamao nodded."If I tell you,can you promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"I won't tell,I promise."

"Last night, I woke up and saw that Killua was having a nightmare….She woke up screaming something like she didn't want to be a puppet of darkness anymore and I held her until she fell asleep…."

Chikaru didn't know Killua too well, but she knew that something was bothering her and she just hoped that Tamao would be able to fix it. "Is she alright now?"

Tamao looked down. "I don't know….But today when she woke up she looked at me sadly and turned around. And when I got out of the bathroom I saw that she left without me,I'm starting to think she's avoiding me."

Chikaru smiled.

Tamao looked at her."Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's kind of funny."Chikaru couldn't help but see that Tamao had feelings for Killua, even if she didn't realize them yet. She was happy that Tamao was able to move on, she just hoped that Killua felt the same way for the poetess.

"I think Killua-chan is mad because she left without me this morning…."

"Maybe she just embarrassed because you saw her having a nightmare last night and because you slept in the same bed?"Chikaru had a feeling that it was more embarrassment and something else then anger.

"Hopefully that is all it is."

The three other Lulim girls looked at each other.

"See? I told you that Tamao would have a crush on her new roommate !"Kizuni whispered.

"Mmm…Yeah."Remon grabbed her school bag."Let's go before that they notice that we're hiding behind the bushes."

"Yeah,we can't risk getting caught."Kizuni agreed.

"Let's go Kizuni,Kagome."The three girls made their way to the dining hall.

What they didn't know was that Nagisa was also hiding behind some bushes,listening to Tamao's and Chikaru's conversation. _Chikaru's theary makes sense.I'm glad that Tamao-chan forget about me and is now falling in love with Killua-chan,I couldn't bear seeing her sad face anymore._ She took a shortcut to the dining hall.

She was glad when she saw that she reached the dining hall first.

She quickly sat down on her normal seat as she saw Tamao and Chikaru heading her way.

"O-Ohayo,Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa turned around to see her best friend and old roommate and the student council president of Lulim standing there."Ohayo."

Chikaru sat down."Did you see Killua while walking over here?"

Nagisa shook her head."No, she might be here already."

"Nagisa-chan…"Tamao was afraid to face Nagisa,"Could you go sit with Killu-san today? Please?"

"Sure,"Nagisa said, trying hard not to smirk when she heard Tamao's nickname for Killua."I see you later then."

She grabbed her stuff and walked towards the table where Killua was sitting. "O-Ohayo."

"Oh hey, Nagoya-erm I mean Nagisa-chan."

She couldn't help but sweatdrop."Yeah…"

She noticed the frown on Killua's face as he looked at his plate.

"What's wrong?"

"A lot," The silverette answered, not looking up.

"What's going on?"Nagisa asked, pretending that she didn't know what happened.

Killua shook his head and they continued eating breakfast.

"Killua-chan?"Nagisa asked as they left the dining hall.

"What?"

"I know what happened last night. "She couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"HA?!" Nagisa pulled Killua into a hallway."Tamao-chan said that you had a nightmare and that she was comforting you. When you both woke up,you left without talking to her."

"How could she tell you?"Killua was surprised that she did that.

He didn't like it at all that Tamao told other people what happened between them.

Nagisa looked at Killua sternly."Tamao-chan is scared that you're mad at her."Killua raised an eyebrow."That 's why she asked me to sit with you today."

"But I'm not,"He quickly answered.

"You're going to have to tell her that."

Killua quietly followed Nagisa to their school.

* * *

Tamao ignored him for the rest of the day, which made him slightly annoyed. It was the end of the school day and as much that Killua enjoyed Chiyo's and Nagisa's presence,but he wanted Tamao to stop ignoring him and stay with him.

"Killua,wait!"

Killua turned around when he heard his name being called.

He looked at the entrance of academy to see Miyuki walking towards him."Hi, Miyuki."

"How is your second day at school?"

"It was fine,"Killua said.

"I wanted to ask you;What's wrong with Tamao? She seems different today."

"I don't know."He lied. He didn't want Miyuki to know what happened.

"Ok, well, I have to go." Miyuki said. "I'm glad your enjoying this place."She waved at him while walking away.

Killua decided to go back to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Tamao sitting at her desk studying.

"Tamao."Killua closed the door behind him.

"Y-Yes?"Tamao stuttered as she looked up from her History book.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Eh?!"Tamao looked at him with wide eyes."I'm not mad at you,Killu-san…."

"Why did you ignore me all the day then?"Killua crossed his arms and looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Because…I'm scared that you don't want to be my roommate anymore…"

Killua sighed and walked over to her, sitting beside her."Why would you think that?"

"Because you left without me this morning and you also didn't talk to me…"Tamao buried her face in her hands."I was scared that you hated me and I'm afraid you might hate me now."Killua rolled his eyes. _Girls..._

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You want to know why I'm so upset?"

"Yeah…"Tamao looked at him with teary eyes."But if you don't want to say it it's alright…"

Killua decided to tell her the half-truth."I have a older brother ,Illumi,and he trains me to become the strongest of my family….He made me believe that I'm only a puppet of darkness and he's always haunting me in my dreams…"

"W-What kind of training?"

"…Torture training."

Tamao gasped. "W-What?"

"Everybody in my family has high pain tolerance because of the torture training we have."

"A-And your parents allow you to get tortured?"

"It's normal for someone in my family to get torture training. Not only me, my siblings too…"

Tamao couldn't believe that parents could torture their own children like that without even feeling any sympathy."How can they do that?"

"…They want me to become the next heir. So I have to be stronger then my other siblings."

"It's wrong."

Killua gave her a small smile. Even thought he didn't tell Tamao everything he was happy that she knew a bit more about him. _Wait…What am I doing…_ Tamao climbed into Killua's lap and laid her head on his shoulder."You don't need a family like have a new family now. You have me." _This is wrong…I shouldn't get attached to Tamao…She's my target,only my target.I should kill her now…_ He wrapped one arm around her waist so that she couldn't move and manipulated his other hand in a claw.

He was ready to stab her in her back-"Killu-san?"He transformed his hand back and buried his face in Tamao's chest. _I can't do it…_ "Take off your wig…" _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?_

"What?" He looked up at her while that she looked down at him and giggled.

"Even though that you make a really cute girl I prefer seeing you as a boy, _Killua-pyon."_

He gaped at her."You are-"

Tamao smiled at him."Yes it's me,Killu-san,remember again when we were ten?"

"-Ramen girl!"

She anime-fell." _Ramen girl?!_ Are you serious,Killu-san?"She asked with a tick-mark as she stood back up.

He pulled off his wig and also stood up."Well yeah, you really loved Ramen back at that time."Tamo puffed her cheeks."Besides you are calling me Killua- _pyon_ so don't you think I should be complaining?"

Tamao sighed before realizing something."….I have been wondering, Killu-san."

"Hm?"

"Why are you going to this school pretending to be a girl?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger XD…I think. I actually don't know how long I'm going to make this story. I also want Killua to meet other characters, so this story will probably be longer. It's not the end of the story yet :D…Not yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Tamao asked him that question Killua, like the good liar he was, told her that he was supposed to enroll in a all-boys school but accidently enrolled in the wrong school, but since he didn't want to search for another school, he just decided to dress as a girl. Weirdly, Tamao giggled and believed him.

" Wow, Killu, you really like chocolate, don't you?"Tamao asked while giggling. The two were currently in the cafeteria.

Killua raised an eyebrow and then looked back down at his empty plate. "I guess you can say so…"He looked away with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

Tamao laughed and held out her plate to offer Killua some of her food, but Killua shook his head. "No thank you…Being fat is not such a good idea for a Hunter."

Tamao looked at him shockingly. "You're a Hunter?"

He nodded."Yeah,I took he Hunter exam one year ago."

"Tell me about it!"Tamao pleaded, holding his hand in hers.

Killua raised an eyebrow. _What's with her always holding my hand?_ "Sure, if you really want too…."

He told her what happened. About how he met Gon, Leorio and Kurapika. About how he failed and retook the exam. He also told about his adventure with Gon.

Tamao looked at him in awe. "You seem like you had a lot of fun."

He nodded. "I did."

"Killu, do you want to join our literature club?"Tamao asked. _Literature club? That sounds like something that Kurapika would join._ "I love writing poetry. We have a meeting today. Do you want to come with me?"

 _She seems like she really want me to come…But still…._ "…I don't know.I'm not really good at poetry."

Tamao frowned for a small moment, but then smiled again. "I will present my new poem today. It would be great if you came to support me. " _Okay…At least I don't have to present a poem today._

Killua nodded. "Alright then."

"Really? Thank you Killu!"Killua could have sworn that Tamao would have glomped him if there wasn't a table between them. _Oh thank you dear table!_

* * *

The rest of the days were boring as usual. It wasn't until classes were over that Tamao dragged Killua to the literature club to read her poem to everyone. _Tamao has to be a writer in the future. It was so good that everyone wanted her to read it a second time. Wait….What does she mean with a love that will never be revealed ? I'm glad no one asks my opi-Why are they staring at me like that?_ "….Hm?"

"Would you like to share a poem with us, "A woman, who Killua assumed was the leader, asked.

"I'm not good at writing poem, no thank you!" _Damn! I thought I didn't have to write a poem-Wait Tamao is giving me an apologetic look, okay I forgive you this time!_

"We aren't here to judge you. Try thinking of an image or a scene and describe something about it," Another member explained. Killua lowered his head.

" _I'm a puppet of darkness._

 _Born to kill._

 _Can you count the lives I kill?_

 _Can you count the blood?_

 _Can see my darker side?_

 _I'm a killer._

 _I want to be free._

 _To break free from these chains_

 _That continue killing my soul_

 _Why do I still feel pain?_

 _Am I not just a soulless dol?_

 _Waiting for them to give me orders_

 _Why do I listen?_

 _Aren't they my darkness?"_

Killua sat back down. _Laugh. they're defiantly going to laugh…Or clap._ Killua looked in shock at the girls from the literature club as they applauded for his poem." That was amazing,Killua-chan",One of the members said, a tear in her eye. _There's no way that could be good._ Killua didn't hear how the other members interpreted his poem as. To him it wasn't a poem; It was his life.

* * *

Killua left the literature club with an excuse about needing time to think about whether he join their club or not. To tell the truth ,he felt awkward after telling his 'poem'. He wiped away the angry tears at the corners of his eyes. _Am I an idiot?! Why the hell did I say that?! To make it even worse, I actually said it as a poem! I'm pretty sure that Tamao was the only one who knew it wasn't a poem, I really hope she doesn't ask me about that…No, she's going to ask me. Damn it._

Killua silently walked to the library. _Why is the library covered in moss, vines and some other things I can't identify? If the schools seem so clean, why isn't the library so clean?_ He walked to a bookshelf and started looking at the books on it. _Mental math for dummies….How appropriate ._ He grabbed the book from the bookshelf and flipped through it. _I should stick with this book until I get those notes from Miyuki._

Killua looked at the counter and saw that there was no one. _Where is the librarian girl? Why do I have the feeling that I don't even want to know what she's doing?...Probably making out with her girlfriend….,if she has one…_ He started walking around to kill some time. As he walked around, he noticed all the couples reading together. _Lesbians are so common here, but are hated in most of the world, hilarious. Wait….Isn't this a catholic school ? Does the Head Sister even know about this? I would love to see her reaction if she finds out about this…But if she already knows, well that would be too bad for me I guess._ He caught a couple making out and quickly walked the other way. _I don't mind lesbians ,but I really didn't need to see THAT._

"Kya!" A cry came from a few aisles further. _That sounded like…_ Killua followed the cry and found a certain blue-haired girl sitting on the floor, surrounded by books. _How does a book land perfectly on someane's head?_

Killua set his book down and held out his hand to Chiyo. _Ah, perhaps I shouldn't have pulled her up that hard ._ Because the next thing he knew the girl's face was on his chest."S-Sorry,"Chiyo apologized, stepping back and with a small blush on her face.

"You don't need to apologize, Chiyo." Killua lifted the book off her head." Come on. I help you place these books away."Chiyo was about to protest, but Killua gave her a reassuring smile(making Chiyo's face turn tomato red) and read the title of the book. "Where does this one go?"He asked.

He spend the next hour helping the clumsy girl, who apparently was the librarian, putting the books away. _She fell five times…In one hour…._ Killua took the math book with him and the two went to the front desk.

"There was supposed to be another librarian here…."The shorter girl mumbled. _Heh,I knew that she was the librarian!_

"I want to borrow this book."Chiyo nodded and ran to the counter.

Killua sweat-dropped when he saw a chart. "You could have used that to put the books on."

"H-Huh? Ah.I thought I could handle them, since there weren't many."

"Even if it doesn't seem like much,you should still use it."

"S-Sorry." _Anime is reflecting itself in reality._

 _What's next? A yandere? Yup ,I bet I'm going to meet a yandere later!"_ T-Thank you,Killua-neesan."Chiyo added in a quitter voice. _How cute. This reminds how much I miss Alluka now._ Killua smiled and patted her head before taking his book and walking back to the dorms.

* * *

As soon as Killua got back to his room, he changed back in his usual clothes and took of his wig. Since Tamao already knew about his real gender there was no reason to dress as a girl if it was just the two of them, right?He sat down at his desk and started studying. _Say….How long have I already been here? Three days, right? Would old man and Aniki get suspicious if I stay here longer?_ He forced himself to focus on his studying for both math and french. It was silent for a few hours before the door opened, signaling Tamao's return.

Tamao walked over him and looked over his shoulder. "Did you learn anything?"

He looked at her with a grin."Bonjour, mon amour!"

"Killu-san….Did you really not even know how to greet someone in French before you transferred her? And do you even know what mon amour means?"

"…."

Tamao sighed. "Would you like me to help?"

"…No thanks. I wouldn't want to bother you." He stood up and took a step back.

Tamao pouted and held his hand in hers. "You wouldn't bother me, Killu-chan."

He tripped on his own feet and fell down on the floor. _Damn ! I'm starting to become like Chiyo-And I really say damn a lot, don't I?_ Since Tamao held his hand she fell down on top of him, her hands at both sides of his head. _D-Wait no, I will not say damn again, wait…Aw!_

They just stared at each other. _When is she going to get off me ? She's kind of heavy ._ A few moments of silence passed before that Tamao spoke up."Killu-chan…"She leaned closer, their lips almost touching. Killua's eyes widened as he started blushing. _Is she going….No! Is she really going to-_ "…Um….About that poem earlier…"

"Yeah?" _I guess that she isn't going to kiss me….Wait, why do I even sound disappointed? It's not as if I want to kiss her!...Right?_

"It wasn't something you made up…Right? It was about your life, right?"

Killua stared blankly at her. "Yeah." He nodded his head.

The silence that followed was maddening "What happened?"

He sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

Tamao answered with an determined look as she nodded her head. "Okay then…I guess I can tell you….you have the right to know… _Because you're involved."_

* * *

 **Yay ! I finally got to publish this chapter!**

 **Mon amour=My love(LOL XD Killua called Tamao his love without even realizing it)**

 **Answer to Nikooru6E : Thank you :D**

 **A question : Who of the strawberry panic cast do you want Killua to meet? Or perhaps talk more with?**


	7. Chapter 7

The silence that followed was maddening. Killua was tempted to turn around to gauge Tamao's reaction, but he couldn't bring himself to move. "What happened?"

Killua stood up and sat down on his bed. "Do you really want to know?" Killua closed his eyes. _The only ones who know about my past are Gon, Kurapika and Leorio...Mm, I wonder how she will react. But she deserves to know, since she is technically my 'first' friend._ He opened his eyes and looked at Tamao who was sporting a serious expression.

"I already told you that my family gives me torture training because I have to become stronger. But, I never told you _why._ First of all, my last name isn't _Hamazaki._ My name is Killua Zoldyck." He looked at Tamao to see the reaction he was expecting: Fear, anger, disgust.

But, surprisingly she was still staring at him with determination. "Continue."

"Well, I get trained by my family because I'm going to be the next heir. A year ago, I returned home and continued my training. And the reason why I am here..."He looked down. "Is not because I accidently enrolled in the wrong school, but because I'm ordered to kill a girl..."

"Who?"

Killua gulped. "She's sitting right in front of me."

Tamao blinked in confusion before pointing to herself. "Me?"

Killua nodded. "Yeah, you're my target."

"Oh." Tamao started looking around, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't see that coming."

Killua chuckled. "Your childhood friend becoming your murderer, that's indeed unexpected."

Tamao looked back at him. "Sooo... Are you going to kill me?"

Killua sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have tried to do so many times but, I keep hesitating. Personally, I don't want to kill you. But, my father and eldest brother might get suspicious.

Tamao giggled. "I'm too awesome to get killed!" Killua smiled a bit. "That was a joke!" she quickly added.

"No, no." Killua shook his head. "You are indeed awesome and a good friend-" _Maybe a bit clingly, but still a good friend._ "I'm happy that we got to meet each other again." He blinked. "I told you about my past, now you have to tell me about your past."

"Sure." Tamao smiled. " _Ten years ago, on my sixth birthday I lost my parents. I can remember the sundress my mother was wearing, the khakis and plain shirt my father wore and the white dress I wore. I was excited that day, because I would get to ride in the front seat of the car. My parents were pretty protective and always made me sit in the back. In the end, that random decision to let me sit in the passenger seat is what saved me._

 _It wasn't long into the drive that everything went wrong._

 _I don't know if it was because the driver was drunk or he fell asleep at the wheel, but an 18-wheeler swerved off the road into oncoming traffic. He rammed the side of our car on the side both my parents were sitting on. The force of the impact knocked us off the road and sent our car riding down a hill._

 _It was silent when I regained consciousness. I felt something wet on my faces and parts of my body and began to panic when I realized it was blood. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't obey. I was later told that something like a large branch had broken through the window and pierced my shoulder, pinning me to my seat. I also had several cuts all over my body._

 _Despite how much pain I was in, I started calling out to my parents._

 _They never answered._

 _I passed out. Some days later I awoke in the hospital, hooked up to machines I never learned the name of. I had a cracked rib, a broken left arm and a hole in my right shoulder from the tree. Everything else was just a minor scratch and bruise. When I asked the doctor about my parents, she didn't look at me and I immediately knew something was wrong._

 _By the time the paramedics arrived, my parents were already dead._

 _I cried. I don't know how long, but I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and I passed out. I hardly ate that the nurses had to feed me to make sure I did._

 _I eventually went back home were my Aunt and Uncle took care of me. They had tried to get me to open up, but I remained unresponsive. The only thing I did was writing poems in my small notebook. Some years later, I got to hear that it was an assassination attempt. But not by the Zoldycks."_

Tamao stopped speaking and looked at Killua. She noticed that she was sitting next to him on his bed, but she didn't put too much thought on it, even though she didn't recall sitting down. The tears in Tamao's eyes were expected, but Killua didn't see the hug coming. _It must have been hard for her._ Killua wrapped an arm around Tamao. _It could be a Uzuka who killed her parents... Jeez, they're such amateurs._

"Thank you for telling about your past, I know it couldn't have been easy. And thank you for listening to me."Tamao whispered after a minute.

"It wasn't, but it felt good talking about it with someone." Killua answered. "So then, why don't you tell me a little about your aunt and uncle, Tamao?" Tamao backed out of the hug and gave Killua a confused look. "I'll tell you more about my family if you tell me about yours." He offered with a smile-a real smile. Tamao returned the smile and nodded her head. The two roommates spent the rest of the night talking about their families until they eventually fell asleep.

(*O*O*O)

Killua woke up first. He sat up and stretched. _Yes, no nightmare last night. Awesome._ He leaned back, keeping himself up by placing his hands behind him. _Huh? I feel something soft._ Killua turned his head and saw that he has grabbed Tamao's...hand.( **A/N: What did you think it was, you pervet? :/)** _W-W-W-W-WHAAAT?!_ Killua looked around the room frantically. _Ahbegbfdsdjnd! Why is Tamao sleeping in my bed? AGAIN?!_ Killua thought back to last night's events. _I was talking about my past, she was talking about what happened ten years ago, then we started talking about our families and I guess we just fell asleep._

Killua heard and felt movement behind him. _She's waking up! No, no, no!_ Killua quickly pulled his hand back, causing him to fall off the bed. _Ouch, that hurts._ As Tamao stirred, Killua placed his hands on the floor. "Good morning, Kil-chan."Tamao mumbled and sat up. She blinked as she saw Killua with his knees on the floor and his hands on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"C-Cleaning the floor, duh!"

"...With only your hands?"

"You know what?! I'm NOT going to clean the floor! I was so nice to clean it, and this is how you treat me? Jeez!" Killua stood up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door with a loud bam.

Tamao sweat dropped. _What did I do?_

She dressed in her school uniform and waited patiently for Killua to finish.

 _5 minutes..._

 _10 minutes..._

 _20 minutes..._

 _Ok, I should check on him._

She opened the bathroom door and saw Killua glaring at the school uniform he was holding. "Kil-chan?"

"I'm seriously considering telling the head sister that I'm a boy... I absolutely despise this dress." He mumbled to himself.

After Killua _finally_ was in uniform and was wearing the wig, they stepped into the hall and heard the door next to them shut.

"Good morning Tamao-chan, Killua-chan."An energetic brunette called out as she and a taller, half-asleep with purple hair approached them. _They look familiar. When did I see them again? During dinner? Nah. I wouldn't remember them from that. I don't think they were in the library or the literature club._

"Good morning. You're in Tamao's class, right?" Killua asked. _If they're not, I must be losing it._

"Yes, that's right." _I'm still sane, baby!_ "I'm Chihaya and this is Mizushima." _Mizushima looks like she didn't want to wake up this morning. I know that feeling._

"Good morning Chihaya-chan, Mizushima-chan."He greeted along with Tamao.

"Good morning Tamao-chan, Killua-chan, Chihaya-chan and Mizushima-chan." A red-haired girl greeted. It was Tamao.

"Yo!" Killua said lazily while that the others greeted her back.

"K-Killua-neesan, let's go to class."Chiyo stuttered, hiding behind Nagisa.

"Sure." He held his hand out. "Lead the way."

 _Killua-neesan wants to hold my hand. I'm dreaming...Yeah, I'm defiantly dreaming._ Chiyo blushed and stared at Killua with a dazed look on her face. The boy sighed and dragged the girl away. As they headed into Miator, the two saw Miyuki talking to Tamao. _I wonder what these two are talking about._

Classes were the same boring routine as yesterday.

During the much desired lunch, Killua decided to ask Tamao what she was talking about with Miyuki. "Rokujo-san is going to graduate next week. So, it's decided that I'm going be the new student council president for Miator." Tamao said, seemingly uninterested as she was distracted by how quickly Killua finished his meal.

The two Etoiles, Amane and Hikari, showed up on time because it was time to pray for dinner. Killua smiled sheepishly as he saw that nobody started eating yet, while that he was already done. _Better hide this._ He hid the dish under the table.

The rest of the week remained uneventful. Killua gave up on joining a club in order to study French. Sunday rolled around and Killua intended to spend the entire day studying. Well, that _was_ what he intended before that he wanted to meet other people. He didn't talk a lot with his classmates expect the clumsy Chiyo and he would like to meet other people of _his_ age. He smirked as he saw the meeting room door and had the intention to open the door and piss the hell out of the student council presidents when he suddenly heard a giggle behind him.

"Nice to meet you. I am Lulim's student council president, Minamoto Chikaru." _Wooooow, this girl is pretty. And NO I'm not falling in love with her, but she is really pretty. She could go toe-to-toe with Tamao._

"I'm Hamazaki Killua. Pleasure to meet you, Chikaru." _Yup_ _no_ _honorifics_ , _too lazy for that. I hope that she doesn't feel offended by that._

"Yes, I've heard several rumors about you." _Wow, I'm famous._ "My favorite one is the one about you shouting in the hall: "Les poulets lave leur chaussures!" thinking that it means: I want to live in a world without French."

Killua blushed. "How was I supposed to know that I accidently said: "the chickens are washing their shoes?" I had no idea! Jeez!"

Chikaru burst out laughing. Killua started waving his hand frantically; telling her to stop laughing at him, but this only resulted into the girl laughing louder.

 **Meanwhile**

Silva let out an grunt. Yup, one out of annoyance. Just what was his future heir doing? It shouldn't be that hard to kill a girl with no fighting experience, right?

"Silva-san, maybe I should go and check on him?" a girl asked. She had a petite build, big red eyes and wavy brown eyes. This girl was Nanami Uzuka. An assassin and Killua's future wife.

Silva nodded. "Yeah, go check on my son, Nanami."

The girl grinned. "I won't disappoint you." She walked out of his room.

" _You."_ Nanami turned around and saw the youngest son of the Zoldycks standing in front of her, glaring at her. "Why don't you just give up? Oniisan doesn't like you."

"He never said that he didn't like me. And I certainly don't need a nine year old to tell me to give up." She answered coldly before walking away.

Kaullo sighed. "She's one stubborn girl."

* * *

 **Okay*stretch* Now that I wrote this chapter*grin* I can finally continue writing my FeiKallu story :D**

 **Answer to Anna386: Ok, I try to add more moments XD**

 **Answer to Nispedana: Thanks, Nispe-chan ^^**

 **Answer to Nikaa-san: Sure. What kind of fic should it be? What anime? I would like to write a Baka no Test ff or a Gakuen Alice ff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**^^ I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HxH and Strawberry Panic.**

 **Warning: I didn't edit this chapter yet just becuz' I'm a bit lazy today. You've been warned.**

* * *

"If it really bothers you, I can help you study with French." Chikaru suggested.

The two were now walking the forest, close to the lake. Killua hummed and threw a rock in the lake. "Hm, I dunno." He threw another rock. "Tamao already suggested helping me." He raised an eyebrow when he heard her giggle. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I noticed that you talk a lot about Tamao." She answered, suppressing another giggle.

"Ara, ara, I have to go now. It was nice to meet you, Killua." Chikaru smiled at him and walked away.

 _I guess that Chikaru isn't that bad. She actually really nice, I wonder if she has someone she loves? …. Of course she does! Just look at how pretty she is!_ A sigh escaped his mouth. What was he supposed to do now? _You know what, I'm just going to follow a random path and see where I end up. Maybe I meet someone from the other schools?_

(*O*O*O)

 _Just how far…._ Killua's eye twitched when he saw Amane riding her horse. _Did I walk?_ _Isn't that one_ _of the etoiles_? He eventually shrugged and sat on the ground, leaning his back against a tree as he watched Amane ride back and forth across the field. She's quite good. _Heh, reminds me of the moment in NGI when Gon and I had to ride a horse together. The idiot complaining that I had to sit_ on _the horse's back instead of standing on it…_ He frowned and raised his hand to wipe the threatening tears away, not wanting the older girl to know he was crying- that would be embarrassing even though she probably didn't know he was there.

Unfortunately, he let out a sob and the blue haired female noticed him. _Stupid Gon…. Even_ _thinking_ _about you makes me cry, damn you!_

Amane frowned slightly when she noticed who was crying. It was the new transfer student who had been hanging around Tamao for quite some time. Why was she crying? She didn't know, and it was probably not her business to know anyway.

Once her horse had reached the fence, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Killua's eyes widened and he looked up. He had been so busy trying to stop his tears that he didn't notice the girl coming closer to him. This annoyed him a lot; he should have noticed her presence easily because of her uncontrolled _Nen_. He blushed darkly and looked away. _This is embarrassing._ He rubbed away his tears before looking back at her. "It's just that you're so amazing! I was so fascinated that I started to cry!" He lied smoothly.

Amane blinked. "Oh, okay, do you...um… want to ride together?"

"Okay, why not? But I don't have a horse-uh." While that he was talking, Amane got from her horse and picked him up and placed him on the back of her horse. She then climbed back on her horse, right behind him, so that his back was leaning against her chest. "Ah, nevermind." Killua sweat dropped. He then blushed when he realized how close they were.

Amane frowned slightly. "Sorry, am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

He shook his head as fast as he could. "N-No."

She smiled. "Then are you ready?" When he nodded, she grabbed the reigns and urged the horse forward.

Killua didn't know how long they rode on the horse, but he enjoyed it, a lot. "You know what, you're my favorite etoile!"

She laughed sincerely. "I'm flattered…."

"Killua. Nice to meet ya, Amane."

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

They continued riding the horse for a while, making some small talk during it. When Amane stopped the horse Killua realized he spend almost the whole day horse riding! _Tamao's going to be soo worried…._

Amane noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. It's just that I realized how worried Tamao is going to be now, I didn't tell her where I was going."

She smiled at him. "Should I walk you back to the dorms?"

"Nah, I can walk on my own." _It would be bad anyway if we get seen together, people may get the_ _wrong idea, you know._

"No." She insisted. "It's practically my fault if you spend almost the whole day here; it's my responsibility to make sure you're back home safe."

Killua resisted the urge to facepalm. Who does she think she is?! I can take care of myself, I'm not twelve anymore! "... Fine." He said with a pout.

He was about to jump of the horse. Amane gasped, thinking that he was going to hurt himself, and grabbed his arm to stop him. This only resulted Killua in hitting the ground with his knee. "OUCH!"

"Killua, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not!"

She got from her horse and touched his knee which was bleeding. "We should get your wound treated."

Killua stood up, showing no signs of pain. "No, it's alright. I've had worse than this."

"But still-"

"No…" He said. "Tamao would treat it anyway when she sees it." He added quickly.

She nodded and stood up. "So, I guess I should carry you."

"... Say what?"

(*O*O*O)

"Wouldn't it been awesome if a ghost suddenly appears and tortures us to death?" Killua asked.

"Erm, sure." Amane answered hesitantly.

The two were making their way back to the dorm, with Amane carrying Killua. She was convinced that Killua was too hurt to walk and Killua already gave up convincing her he was alright.

When they reached the dorms they spotted a silhouette of a purple eyed girl. "Killu-chan!" Tamao ran towards them. Amane gently put him down. "I was so worried!" Tamao wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Where were you all this time?"

"With Amane." He answered bluntly.

"A-Amane-chan." Tamao bowed. "Thank you for bringing him back!"

"It's no problem. Well, I got to go now." Amane told them her goodbye and left.

"Killu-chan, I'm going to ask you something." Tamao held his shoulders and gripped it tightly. "You have to answer sincerely!"

"Um, okay."

"Did you do something with Amane-chan?"

"Yup."

Tamao gasped and looked hurt. "W-What did you do?"

"Horse riding!"

"Oh." Tamao chuckled. "I was worried for nothing then."

"Worried for what?"

"Nevermind, let's go back to our room and treat your bleeding knee." Tamao linked her arm with his and they walked back to their room. "And next weekend, you spend time with me, not the other girls, okay?"

"Uh, okay."

(*O*O*O)

"Killua-neesan, Miyuki-senpai wants to talk with you." Chiyo said during breakfast.

"Huh? Now?"

She nodded.

Killua sighed and went to the student council room, before that he knocked the door, the door was already opened by Miyuki. "I've been waiting for you. I want you to show around our new transfer student.

 _Why of all people me?!_ "Who?"

Miyuki stepped out of the way to reveal a girl with red eyes and brown wavy hair. "Me!" She grinned widely.

 _No…_

"This is the new student, Nanami Uzuka."

 _I dunno if it can get worse than this._

* * *

 **Answer to Niomi Nicole: Thanks ^^ And yeah, Tamao is really, really nice! (I wouldn't mind meeting someane like Tamao in real life :D) Anyway, thanks for the review!**


End file.
